1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to methods and systems supporting computing and data processing systems. More particularly, a system and method for generating a user interface for text and item selection is described.
2. Related Art
Conventional systems, like www.twostick.org, can display two-dimensional grid of alphanumeric characters from which a user can make selections. These conventional systems allow a user to manipulate a joystick or game controller to navigate right, left, up, and down within the grid to identify and select a desired character. Other conventional systems provide a displayed on-screen replica of a standard two-dimensional keyboard that can be navigated in a similar two-dimensional manner. However, these conventional user interfaces for text input can be slow and awkward to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,593,913 describes a method and system for selecting a character with a user input device comprising a plurality of buttons. In one preferred embodiment, a first plurality of characters is displayed on a display device in a pattern corresponding to a pattern of a plurality of buttons of a user input device, and a character from the first plurality of characters is selected in response to actuation of one of the plurality of buttons. In this embodiment, the number of characters displayed on the display device for selection by the user input device is less than or equal to the number of buttons in the plurality of buttons. In this way, any of the characters displayed on the display device for selection by the user input device can be selected by actuation of a single one of the plurality of buttons.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,543,818 describes a method and apparatus for entering alphanumeric or other text to a computer system using an input device having a small number of keys. The computer system includes a processor programmed to display a character selection menu (including displayed groups of characters), to move a displayed cursor from one group to another in response to actuation of at least one cursor movement key on the input device, and to select a character within a group in response to actuation of one of at least two selection keys on the input device. The system reduces the maximum number of keystrokes required conventionally to select a character from a character set, and enables character selection from a larger set of displayed characters using no more keystrokes than required conventionally to select the same character from a smaller set.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,501,464 describes a graphical user interface in the form of a transparent keyboard may be positioned over an existing computer display. The user may input textual data through the keyboard by selecting keys in the transparent keyboard display. The text entry may then appear on the computer display in non-transparent or conventional format.
Thus, a system and method for generating a user interface for text and item selection are needed.